Hey There Deidara
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: Something thats precious to Sasori gets stolen, will he ever get it back? And do Sasori and Deidara really hate each other as much as everyone thinks? Inspired by the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's   YAOI!


Hey there Deidara

"Come on Danna tell me! What's the big surprise, un?" A rather bubbly blonde smiled as he clung to his boyfriends arm.

"Deidara you know it's pointless to keep asking I've already told you you'll find out when we get there."

"But I want to know now, un!"

The taller male smiled. "You're really cute when you whine you know that?"

"Fine, tell me what the surprise is or else I'll stop whining, un."

"That's fine with me."

"Hey!"

Sasori gave his blonde a light kiss on the cheek causing the boy to blush. "You're such a brat you know that?" Sasori smiled slipping his arm around Deidara's waist.

"Yeah but you know you love me, un." Deidara smiled leaning up so he could give his love a quick peck on the lips.

"That I do brat." He pecked the others lips in return.

Funny thing was it wasn't that long ago that the loving pair had had a mutual feeling of known hatred between them. No one really knows how their little feud began some say it was nothing more than catching a funny look, some say it was caused by a mutual desire for one girls heart, and others claim it was the work of an unknown forced that took pleasure in warping the minds of the living causing them to automatically hate others at first sight…eh~ but whatever the reason Sasori and Deidara seriously hated each other…or did they?

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"You jack ass where is it?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" The smirk clear on their face.

He charged forward having every intention of ripping the smirk off the other face when he was roughly tackled and held to the ground by a couple of the smirkers' cronies.

"LET ME GO!"

"Why so you can just get up and sucker punch me again? Nice try Akasuna not gonna happen."

"You bastard! I don't care if I have to go into the next town at least tell me where the fuck it is!"

"And what makes you think I know?"

"Hitsu don't play games with me! You're the one who stole it in the first place!"

"I wouldn't really call it stealing more like…picking up an item that didn't look to have an owner and taking it away to a place where it can be loved and cared for."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Tori Hitsu (translation: bird head) one of the meanest looking/acting guys at Konoha High. Nobody liked him he was a literal jerk constantly picking on those who were smaller using his little gang of 'followers' to do the dirty work for him while he just stood off to the side and watched. He was also a known klepto even though his family was more than well off he was constantly taking things from other students although no one ever saw him they always knew who did it.

With a burst of strength Sasori managed to free himself from bird heads minions charging right at the head bird. Tori had seen this coming although what he didn't expect was for Sasori to suddenly weave to the left narrowly avoiding his swinging leg and jam his elbow right between the bully's eyes.

"MY NOSE!"

Sasori grabbed the boy by his collar. "Now I'll ask you one more time Hitsu. Where. Is. My-"

Sasori didn't get to finish his threat before he was roughly thrown to the ground his head hitting so hard he saw stars.

Tori let out a nasty laugh "Face it Akasuna you're never going to see your precious little-"

WHAM

"MY BALLS!"

"Howdy boy's whatsa goin' on in these here parts?" A blonde with a bad fake country accent said smiling at the little group.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I THINK YOU BROKE THEM!"

"Hey Sasori unable to handle a little group of school yard thugs, un?" The blonde said looking smug at the redhead's irritated expression.

"Shut up brat what are you doing here anyway?" Sasori said as he shakily stood his right hand cradling his head as he wobbled slightly.

Deidara frowned. "Well before you start thinking that I am I'm not here to help you, bird head over there stole one of my favorite sculpting tools and I'm over here to beat its location out of him if I have to, un."

"I SWEAR TO GOD ONE OF THEM POPPED!"

"Shut up bird head I'm trying to talk to fire crotch over here, un." Deidara said turning his head for just a moment to smirk at the writhing figure on the ground.

"I know the guys a jerk Deidara but did you have to kick him there?" Sasori had winced when he saw Deidaras' attack it was violent enough that he'd almost_ felt_ it.

Deidara gawked. "Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that thief, un?"

"Come on you're a guy-or so you say-surely you know how much that hurts?"

Deidara frowned crossing his arms. "Of course I do that's why I did it, bastard deserves a little pay back."

"I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL I THINK ONE OF THEM JUST FELL OFF!"

Deidara laughed. "Oh come on, un! Don't tell me that you don't think that's funny!"

"Well~"-Sasori looked over at the boy-"I guess it is time the bastard got some pay back."

Deidara slung an arm around his supposed enemies' shoulders. "See Akasuna we've been brought together by our common enemy so let's put our past problems behind us and kick a little ass."

Sasori mirrored the blonde's smirk taking his out stretched hand they shook. "Deal."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Yeah you better run, un!" Deidara spat on the ground wiping his face with his sleeve to remove what little blood remained.

When Sasori and Deidara had shook hands it seemed to ignite some sort of spark between the two, nothing romantic but sort of connection that allowed them to know they could trust the other, that they had their back. The fight had been awesome 5 vs. 2 (not counting a still screaming Tori who kept swearing with a force that would make a veteran sailor proud) Deidara having his back really helped the redhead with the blonde looking out for him the thugs weren't able to all gang up on him, they didn't know what hit them. In the end they all ran away (except for Tori who'd kind of…_limped_ away) and now they were just sitting in the shade of a tree trying to catch their breath and wrap their minds around how they felt right now.

"Dear Jashin that was a hell of a fight."-panted Deidara-"We kicked some major ass, un!" Deidara held up his hand for a high five but Sasori spared it the smallest of glances before turning to face forward.

"What's your problem, un?" Deidara grumbled leaning back against the tree.

"Nothing you'd…understand brat." Sasori mumbled his breathing deep and apparent.

Deidara frowned. "Try me."

Sasori looked over at the blonde for a second then sighed. "I didn't find out where it was."

"Where what was, un?"

"My guitar, that bastard Tori stole it the whole reason behind me fighting him was so I could find out where it was I didn't care if I had to go get it I just wanted it back."

"A guitar that's what that was about, un?"

"Well you were fighting him over a sculpting tool!" Sasori spat.

"True but I also thought it was just time that someone kicked him where it hurts, so I did!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I could care less about Tori himself I just wanted my guitar back."

"Sounds like a pretty stupid reason to pick a fight with a guy whose put people in the hospital, un."

"Just be quiet Deidara."

"But-"

Sasori turned to Deidara his eyes blazing. "Shut. Up. Brat."

"But I don't get it if you really had to couldn't you just replace it, un?"

"You stupid brat you just don't get it"-Sasori stood-"Just let lost and leave me alone I don't wanna see your face right now."

Deidara glared at the departing figure. "You're welcome!"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

Sasori's head just hadn't been together; all during school he couldn't help thinking about the fight yesterday. He kept wanting to hit himself he'd let himself get to distracted and because of that Tori had gotten away the guy wasn't even in the school today so Sasori couldn't try catching him when he was alone, it was all Deidaras fault if he hadn't...

Sasori sighed as much as he wanted to he knew he could really blame him he owed him too much the blonde had saved his ass. He knew that most of the time those who went up against Hitsu ended up in the hospital. He owed the blonde a thank you and an apology, it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand how much his guitar meant to him, he'd never told anyone the reason why he carried that old thing around with him.

BING! BING! BING!

Sasori stood school was now over so he could go home and wallow in self pity, what fun! The redhead looked over noticing for the first time that Deidara wasn't in his usually seat at the front of the room, in fact he hadn't seen the blonde all day. He shook his head why would he care if the blonde was absent _maybe his injures from the fight were worse than I thought…__**no!**_He would not start caring about that blonde menace._ But if it wasn't for him I could be in the hospital right now…__**No! No! No! Stop thinking about him!**__ Even though the blonde acts like an ass he totally saved yours! __**SHUT UP! No!**__ The least you could do is ask one of his friends if they know what's up. __**I said be quiet I am not have a mental war with myself especially not one where I'm losing. **_

"Great I'm turning into Zetsu." Sasori groaned shaking his head as he pushing open the exit leading to the school yard and eventually home.

_Wait! Is that? __**No way just keep walking Sasori.**_

At first Sasori just kept walking sure that the blonde had been waving to someone else but when brown eyes met blue he wasn't so sure and then of course the blonde had started making gestures that made it clear that he wanted Sasori to come over, even then he hesitated.

"Akasuna get your ass over here, un!" Sasori frowned not at all missing how nearly every head in the school yard turned his way at the outburst. Frowning Sasori walked over to the now smirking blonde.

"Brat you better have a good reason for calling me over like that, you seriously need to tone down the language."

"Ok one you can blame my friend Hidan for the language he's my neighbor and we hang out way too much. Second I have a surprise for you~." Deidara said in a sing song voice.

"A surprise? Oh joy what could _you_ possibly have for me?"

Deidara smirked reaching behind the tree he stood next to and pulled out something that was large, black and made Sasori's eyes widen to the point it'd look like they'd pop out of his head if they went any further.

"Deidara…is that?"

"Your guitar? You bet your sweet ass it is."

"What?"

"Oh! Uh...nothing do you want the thing or not, un?" Deidara said refusing to look directly at Sasori as he handed the case over.

Sasori gently set the case on the ground reaching for and opening the latch as if it were made of delicate glass and would shatter if he so much as breathed on it 'click' 'click' Sasori hesitantly opened the lid vowing that if this was some kind of trick he'd kill the blonde where he stood. But no, this was no trick for when he opened the lid there in the red plush lining laid his most precious guitar. Sasori thanked every god known to man when he saw that it remained untouched it didn't even seem like Tori had opened the case.

Sasori slipped one hand around the body of the guitar and the other around its neck then very, ever so gentle he picked it up, placed it on his lap and strummed it once.

"Are you crying, un?" Deidara asked clearly confused.

Sasori sniffed. "So what if I am brat?" He said furiously wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

Deidara gave a soft smile. "Sorry I didn't realize how much this thing meant to you, un."

Sasori smiled. "It really means a lot."

"Hey I'm really sorry if this is a touchy subject…and feel free to not answer if you really don't want to but…why exactly is this guitar so important to you, un?"

"Because it was the last thing my dad made before he died."-Deidara's eyes widened-"My mom died giving birth to me so I never knew her but my dad was really good with his hands he loved to carve things out of wood but I never really paid any attention to it while he was still alive, I was much more interested in playing the guitar, so in an effort to try to combine the interests my dad carved me this guitar he strung it and everything."

Deidara stared the wooden masterpiece in Sasori's hands. "It really is beautiful."

Sasori looked from his precious treasure and smiled at the blonde, _really_ smiled. Deidara's heart literally skipped a beat at something so genuinely pure. Without thinking Deidara said the first thing that came to mind.

"So how'd he die, un?" _Baka!_

Sasori's smile turned to one of sadness. "He saw how happy his gift made me although his plan kind of backfired because now I was more obsessed with playing than ever, I played so much that I eventually caused my strings to break. And my dad being the awesome man that he was saw how heartbroken I was when I couldn't find a replacement string and immediately jumped into his car to go get me one….I got the call later that night."

"Oh, Sasori it wasn't-"

"DON'T…Say it wasn't my fault Deidara you have no idea how sick I am of people telling me that. Finally after all this time I've actually started to think that it may be true but just please…don't say it." Deidara nodded his eyes going to Sasori's case as he gently slipped the guitar inside it.

"Hey Sasori, un?"

"Yeah?" He said standing up.

"Do you think maybe I could hear you play sometime, un?"

Sasori's face was blank for a second making the blonde think he was going to tell me him to go away but surprisingly another one of Sasori's heart-beat-skipping smiles appeared on his face. "Sure if you want you can come home with me right now my grandmother will most likely be there seeing as I'm living with her now but she usually leaves me alone when she hears me practicing."

"Awesome!" Deidara smiled following Sasori out of the schools parking lot.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"So I jumped out the window and ran like a bat out of hell towards my own house, un." Sasori shook his head amazed at the blonde bravery (or stupidity) when it came to tell of how he'd gotten Sasori's guitar back.

Apparently Tori and Deidara lived on the same street and shortly after Deidara had gotten home from the fight he'd immediately started drawing up plans as to how he was going to steal back Sasori's guitar. Literally the blonde had shown Sasori his pictures of how he planned on getting the instrument, some were of him in full black sneaking in through a window, there was one where it looked like he was dressed as Santa and climbed down the chimney only to pull a Grinch and steal the guitar. And then there was the classic invoke the help of an alien space fleet to abduct the Hitsu family and while all of them were out of the house Deidara would simply walk in through the front door, grab the guitar, and walk out. Ironically it was the last one that was the closest.

"Ok so let me get this straight you simply walked around to his back door, saw that it was unlocked, found his room, grabbed my guitar, and in an attempt to make the night more exciting exited through window instead of the door?"

"You make it sound so boring, un."

"Well the part with the photo was interesting." Apparently the school bully slept with a stuffed yellow duck and sucked his thumb in his sleep so Deidara not being one to be able to resist the opportunity took a picture of the sleeping boy with his phone uploaded it to an email as soon as he got home and sent it to the thumb sucker saying that if he ever stole anything from anyone again that picture would end up on the school website, yes the little blonde was an evil genius.

"Why weren't you at school today?"

"I was up late last night awesome works of espionage can't be done in the day hours, un."

Sasori smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Deidara even though I hate to admit it I owe you one."

"Well I'll figure out how you can pay me back sooner or later, un."

Sasori sighed somehow he knew that the blonde would say that. "Grandma I'm home!"

"Saso-Chan I'm so happy you're home!" An old woman called from the kitchen as Sasori closed the front door.

"Saso-Chan, un?" Deidara snickered.

"Say a word and you're dead." Deidara then pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

"Oh! Saso-Chan who is this?" The old woman said coming into the room.

"This is Deidara GrandmaChiyo."

"Awe Saso-Chan she's such a lovely girl!" It took all of Sasori's self control to not burst out laughing.

"Actually ma'am I'm a boy, un." Deidara smiled shaking the old woman's hand.

"Oh! My bad but you do seem like a nice young man can I fix you anything to eat?"

"No thank you, un."

"Actually Grandma Deidara is here to hear me play so we'll be in my room." Sasori said already dragging Deidara up the stairs.

"Alright let me know if you need anything!" She called after them.

"Will do." Sasori said closing the door behind him.

"She seems nice, un." Deidara said as he surveyed the room. "I thought you said you weren't into carving, un." He said picking up a small very detailed marionette.

"That was before my dad died afterwards I took it up in his memory."

"Oh, hey Sasori will you play now, un." Deidara said sensing that Sasori really didn't want to go down that path right now.

"Huh? Yeah sure just sit where ever." Sasori said pulling out the chair from his desk as Deidara sat on his bed. Placing his guitar in his lap Sasori started to strum. It was slow and quiet at first but then it started to build Deidara's eyes widened at the beautiful song and then Sasori started to sing.

_It's ok…It's ok…It's Ok~_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will nev-_

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I'd started singing I just sometimes lose myself when I play."

"…Hmm?...No! No! It's fine really you have a nice voice, un.

"Really?" Sasori said his cheeks starting to tint pink.

"Mmm hmm really, do you know any other songs, un?"

Sasori just couldn't resist.

_Dude looks like a lady_

Deidara smacked him in the head with a pillow.

"Ha-ha sorry sorry it was just too easy." Sasori said starting to strum him guitar again. After a minute of silence Deidara voiced what was on his mind.

"Hey Sasori I think I know how I want you to repay me, un."

He stopped playing. "Really? How?"

"I want you to teach me a something to play on the guitar, un."

"So it's C H KJP-"

"No it's C H KJH then PL M N IJB UC."

"Just like this, un?"

"Perfect you've got it Dei."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Dei?"

"Uh, sorry Deidara."

"It's fine." Deidara smiled and went back to playing the theme to Harry Potter "You know Sasori"-Deidara looked at the redhead out of the corner of his eye-"Only my friends ever call me Dei, does this mean we're friends, un?"

"I don't know are we?"

"Ya know honestly I've never really had a problem with you all those times I messed with you was because I knew your reaction would be funny, un."

"And I can't really say you ever really bothered me." _Lie_

"Really?"

"Yup." _Lie_

"Well damn, that just shows I wasn't really as much of a pain in the ass as I thought I was, un."

"Oh you should be so proud."

"Damn." Deidara said messing up.

"You always miss that one." Sasori said moving to stand next to the blonde.

"I can't help it it's tricky for me to move my fingers that way."

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Here brat let me show you another way to do it." Sasori went to stand behind the blonde taking the others hands in his own he placed their fingers accordingly and started to play.

"That does make it easier, un." Deidara smiled turning his head not knowing that at that moment Sasori was doing the same.

Their noses were touching their mouths a breath apart.

"D-Dei?"

"Sasori, un?"

Unknown to the them they'd each had a little crush on the other, all those times of putting the other down and name calling were just acts of frustration at not being able to tell the other how they really felt. So what happened next really was no surprise.

Deidara moved first placing his lips firmly against Sasori's placing his hand on the redhead's cheek his eyes closing. Sasori moved his hands wrapping them around the blondes curved waist pulling him closer. Sasori licked the others bottom lip plunging in the second access was granted. Rubbing their tongues together both boy moan in pleasure and by now Deidara had both his arms wrapped tightly around the redheads neck almost not noticing how Sasori's hands were moving lower and lower until they'd almost slipped over and groped his…

"W-Wait! Sasori!"

"What?" Sasori said lifting himself from the crook of Deidara neck a wild almost animal-like look to his eyes.

"What…are we…doing…u-un?" Deidara panted.

It was then that Sasori seemed to realize exactly what they'd been up to these past few minutes. "I have no idea." Only just now seeing that in the midst of their make-out Sasori and Deidara had somehow ended up on Sasori's bed with the redhead straddling the blonde's hips, the blonde himself looking up at the redhead with a mixture of want and confusion.

"I'm so sorry Deidara I shouldn't hav-"

"N-No! Don't apologize, un." Deidara said sitting up forcing Sasori into a more upright position with the redhead looking at the blonde willing himself to believe what the other was saying. "I-I've always liked you…maybe even loved you."

Sasori grabbed the blonde pulling him into a near bone crushing hug. "S-Sasori…c-can't…breath."

"Oh! Sorry." Sasori laughed releasing the blonde only to once more pull him into the circle of his arms this time much more gently.

"Sasori, un?"

"I love you too Deidara."

"Sasori Akasuna don't you dare mess with me, un." Deidara growled.

"What?"-Sasori pulled back to look at the other-"Why would I be messing with you?"

"Because 24 hours ago I was convinced you hated me, why the sudden change in attitude, un?"

"Because 24 hours ago I was convinced_ you _hated _me_."

"…Well I don't…I was just scared that if I told you how I really felt you'd just laugh at me…its happened enough times in the past, un."

"I take it you haven't had the best love life?"

"Try zero love life..i-in fact…just now…was my first kiss, un." Deidara hid himself in the shadow of his hair feeling to vulnerable to look into Sasori's eyes.

"Deidara."

"…"

"Deidara look at me."

"…"

Using one finger to tilt Deidara's chin up Sasori kissed away the tear that had formed in the corner the boy's eye.

"It was an amazing first kiss for me too Dei."

"But why?" Deidara said suddenly startling the redhead. "How do I know you're not just playing along with me only for you to later say that it was all a joke just as a way to get revenge for all the crap I've put you through, un?"

"Because we both know I'm not that kind of person I don't play with people's emotions just for my benefit."

"S-Sasori then you really do…"

Sasori gave Deidara a chaste kiss. "Yes Deidara I truly want to hold you, kiss you, date you I. Love. You."

"Danna!" Deidara cried throwing himself at the other boy knocking him backwards so that they both laid flat with Deidara on top.

Sasori laughed his arms encircling the blonde's waist as he snuggled into his chest. "Danna? Where'd that come from?"

Deidara joined in on Sasori's laugh. "It's means both master and husband and since I've always loved and respected you I thought that that name would be fitting, you don't know how many times I've wanted to call you that, un." Deidara mumbled dragging his finger lazily across Sasori's chest.

"I like it." Sasori said catching and kissing Deidara's hand. "Do you promise to call me that every time we see each other?"

Deidara leaned up kissing Sasori just beneath his chin. "I promise, un."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

_Hey there Deidara_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Deidara here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

The music finally stopped and brown eyes looked up from the guitar to gaze out upon the teary eyed crowd stopping at one individual in particular.

"WOOOOO!"

"That was awesome!"

"You're so talented be my boyfriend!"

The guitarist smiled as he spoke into the microphone. "That you everyone for listening I wrote that song for someone whose always been very special to me whom without I wouldn't have the inspiration I do, thank you and good night." He stepped off the stage the applause still thundering. He walked up to one of the tables in the front row and held out his hand to the individual sitting there.

The pair stepped closer as they left the club the cool crisp night air allowing them to walk closely with each other their fingers intertwined.

"So what do you say to watching a movie when we get back, un?"

"Sure how about a comedy?"

"I was thinking more like a romance, un….don't give me that look you know I'm a sucker for a good romance."

Walking off the sidewalk and onto a path leading through the well lit park and couple continued to argue as to what type of movie they should watch. At some point during their walk the taller of the pair stopped them beneath one of the parks lights to pull his love into a deep kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awe if that isn't the sweetest thing." They turned already taking up a defensive position even if they couldn't see the voices face they knew exactly who it was.

"Don't you dare mess with us." Sasori growled looking around ready for the others to show.

"Chill Akasuna I'm alone I only want to talk." Tori said stepping into the parks light.

"Talk, un?"

"Yeah blondie I could never say what I'm about to with people around so when I saw you leave the club I followed you."

"Stalker."

"I am not!"

"How do we know you're not lying and your friends aren't waiting somewhere we can't see just waiting to jump us, un?"

"Because I brought this." Tori said holding up something small and red between his fingers.

Sasori immediately tensed up, Deidara not missing this placed a hand on the redheads shoulder in concern. "Danna what's wrong, un?"

"I wanted to give you this as sort of a peace offering to let you know I won't be messing with you guys anymore."

Sasori stepped forward taking the item and holding it up to the light.

"Danna?"

"It's my lucky guitar pick I'd forgotten it was in my case when Tori stole it."

"Look I don't like doing this so I'm just going to end it and go…I'm sorry I heard your song and liked it there I said it now I'm gone." Tori turned disappearing into the darkness of the park.

"…Strangely enough…I believe him, un."

"Same here." Sasori smiled pocketing the pick and taking Deidara's hand.

"…So what do you say to a romantic comedy, un?"


End file.
